Human
Human Beings, Man (Latin: Homo Sapiens, meaning Wise Human), or "ground walkers/Hominids" called by the Locust Horde, are a sentient species of the Genus Homo and part of the Ape family are the main race of sentient life on Sera's surface. The humans of Sera are a rich people of culture and have multiple races and ethic groups. Background The Seran people are highly diverse in culture and ethnic groups.With the Pesangs people living on the Jacinto Plateau who lived side by side with the Tyrus People. The South Islanders which the inhabitants are one of the most diverse group of people on Sera. With natives to Caucasian immigrantshttp://karentraviss.typepad.com/blog/2008/11/a-reader-writes.html which some of them take part in the tribal traditions too. Seran History was rich in culture and their people are harden from years of fighting, but have taken part in Golden ages of culture, science, the artsGears of War 2 Instruction Booklet and taking part in the "Gold Rush" when Imulsion was made usable as an energy source. Culture Gears of War:Aspho Fields chapter 4 intro Like their diversity in religion and race. With the Caucasian immigrants in the South Islands which a majority adopting their native customs to the Tyran which their legends base off demons kidnapping children. But majority of the people of Sera follow the Octus Canon and the COG principal of Order, Diligence, Purity, Labor, Honor, Loyalty, Faith, and Humility. Pre-E-Day Remembrance of the Fallen ]] During the Pendulum Wars many good gears were lost in the war for Imulsion. And Great monuments was erected to men and women who lost their lives from the Tomb of the Unknowns too the monument dedicated to the lives lost at the Siege of Anvil Gate. Some graves were plain and simple like for Staff Sergeant.Grame J and Carlos Santiago. The Greatest monument was the Tomb of the Unknowns. Untold numbers of Gears from Generals to regular Gears were buried here. And all were view the same, soldiers dying for the COG. Some of their remains are impossible to identified but gain the greatest honor. In the city of Landown a massive military cemeteries was place to honor the men and women who gave their lives in the war. After E-Day ]] Since the E-day attack, space for burying the dead has become limited especially in stranded control areas. Therefor cremation became a norm. The COG government honor every hero they can just like during the Pendulum Wars but their sacrifice was different instead of dying for the COG or Imulsion, they died for humanity. Even in short supplies during the Human-Locust War the COG erect murals (including one for Gunnar Petterseen. History Like their subterranean counterparts the Humans of Sera have a long History of war. The humans have a history of conflict that took their race to the brink of destruction. This shocked the people into a rejection of their destructive ways, leading to a golden age. Although most conflict was solved peaceably, civil liberties and crime remained as troublesome social issues. An golden age of culture, science, and the arts.Gears of War 2 Instruction Booklet Yet one problem stood preeminent above the rest: energy. Sera's sources of petroleum and nuclear fuel were not sufficient to meet the global demand. Imulsion - with its promise of near limitless energy - was thought to be the solution to mankind's great need.Destroyed Beauty, page 1 But after the Lightmass Process the energy crisis brought to the beginning of the Pendulum Wars. After the end of the Pendulum Wars a short era of peace was achievePendulum Wars End and left the Planet Sera and the Human Race under the control of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. But soon the Locust Horde would emerge from their subterranean homes and bring the Human race near extinction. After the E-Day assault the Human race was divided into two groups, the Stranded and the COG. The Stranded humans left homeless and to fend for them selves ageist the Locust. Still practice the ideas of Independence from the days of the Pendulum Wars. References Category:GroupsCategory:COGCategory:UIRCategory:Stranded Category:Human Culture